Beautiful Dream
by Ella Ynrihan
Summary: PeterOC, Aurora recives a locket for her birthday. The only thing is, it belonged to Wendy. Peter mistakes her for Wendy and brings her to NeverLand. What will happen to Aurora? A Romance.(Completed)
1. Happy Birthday!

check out my other fanfics. Have a fun and remember to review. Now on with the story...

Chapter 1 "Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday!" yell Aurora's parents.

Aurora was just about to go to bed, but her parents had other plans. Her father hands her a heart-shaped velvet box. She open in slowly, trying to stay is suspense. Finally she opens it, and finds the most beautiful locket. It is silver and has a blue gem in the middle.

She looks up in surprise. Her parents could never afford something this expensive. It must have been a lot of money. She slowly slips it on and look up to see her parents smile.

"Read the inscription." says her mother.

Aurora looks on to the back of the locket.

"To Aurora, we love you with all our hearts. Remember this and you will never be alone." It's beautiful, you think.

A tear slowly slides down her cheek. She smiles at her parents.

"Your mother and I bought this at a pawn shop in London and we had it inscribed. We are glad you like it." says her father.

They both kiss Aurora on the cheek and leave her to sleep. She glances again at the gem inside the locket. Then she turns off lights and slip under the covers.

Soon, she are in a deep sleep, in a beautiful dream. Not knowing what she will wake up to tomorrow.

I know. It's short. I will make it longer. Peter is in the next chapter. Remember to review...


	2. Not Wendy?

Thank you Hermonie, my first reviewer. Love ya. Here is the next chapter. Now on with the story...

Chapter 2 (Not Wendy?)

Aurora slowly opens her eyes. A boy is standing over her. Who is that, she asks herself.

"Good, you're awake." says the boy. He is about sixteen and has blond hair and blue eyes. He smiles at Aurora. "Wendy, welcome back to Neverland!" Wendy? Neverland?

What is going on?

"I'm sorry. I'm no Wendy. I'm Aurora."

"You're not Wendy?"

"Sorry."

"You wear the locket I gave you many years ago. You look just how I remember you. How can this be? Perhaps you have lost your memory or something. Maybe that is it."

He is seriously confused. "Sorry. I'm not Wendy."

"You must be, unless......no. That would never happen. No she wouldn't. How did you get the locket?"

"My parents gave it to me for me birthday. It was a gift."

"Where did they get it?"

"A pawn shop in London."

"No. She did. Hook was right. She did forget about me and has a husband."

He bursts out in sobs. Aurora gives him a sympathetic look and sits down next to him. Suddenly she realizes who he is. Her father told her stories of Neverland, and the boy who never grew up. Peter Pan.

"Peter. It is alright." Aurora pats his back softly.

"How do you know my name?"

"I have heard stories from my father. My aunt, his sister used to tell him when he was young."

"What is your father's name then?"

"Michael. Michael Darling."

Peter's eyes widened. "Michael? The little one? His was only a child when I last saw him."

"He is a man now, Peter."

He doesn't say anything. He turns around and fingers Aurora's locket. She realizes she is staring into his eyes. His eyes are bluer than the sea. He leans toward her. Their faces inches apart.

But he hesitates. All of a sudden many boys come in. They throw the things on the floor and everything is very noisy.

Finally Peter can't take it anymore. "QUIET!"

Everyone is quiet. "This is your new mother, Aurora, Wendy is not coming."

Everyone is stares at Aurora. They look a bit disappointed. Peter leaves the room with his head held low. Aurora pushes through the small group of boys, and rush after Peter. He walk into the forest and sits on a log. He is crying softly.

She sits down next to him. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Not really."

"Can I ask you a question?"

He nods. "Is their any chance of me going home?"

"No. I closed the door way to Neverland after coming back. I thought Wendy and I could live together, forever in Neverland. But obviously I am mistaken."

Yea. That is really good to know, now. Aurora sits by Peter's side for awhile and they talk.

She gets to know him. He even laughed a few times. He seemed to get more comfortable around her as the day goes day. Soon it is dark and the two have been talking all day.

Peter smiles at Aurora. "I think you better get to bed. It will be a long day tomorrow."

She smiles back. "I guess you're right." He holds his hand out to Aurora and she takes it. He opens the passageway to the tree house and shows her to her room.

He hugs Aurora close for a minute and leaves her in the room. Aurora yawns loudly and falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.


	3. Peter's thoughts

Come on people! You know you want to review! Please make my day! This is the third chapter. So enjoy and on with the story...

Chapter 3 (Peter's Thoughts)

Peter's POV

Peter sits on Aurora's bed. He watches her sleep and traces her cheek bone with his finger, many times. He can't help but want to be near her. _She's nice, beautiful, smart, funny and...perfect_, he thinks.

_No! I can't be thinking this. I have to forget these thoughts,_ he thinks again.

_But she would want to know._

_No, she would never like me; I'm just a boy, a dirty boy._

_I've never been this tongue tied around anyone, not even Wendy. But God, she looks so much like Wendy._

He watches Aurora with interest as she sleeps.

_I will tell her. But not now. She barely knows me and we just met. _

He glances at Aurora and notices she is waking up. He quickly flies into the other room.

Aurora's POV

Aurora slowly sits up in bed. Her hair is a mess and her clothes are a bit wrinkled. She feels as if someone is watching her, but no one is there. She glances in the mirror to see how bad she looks. From the corner of her eye, she can see Peter sneak into the room.

"PETER!"

"I just wanted to see if you are up. Are you ready for an adventure?"

"Of course. Where are we going?" Peter looks at Aurora in surprise. He really didn't expect that response.

"Pirate Spying!" he replies

"Great!"

She quickly slides a comb through her hair. Then follows Peter out of the Tree House and into the air. He holds Aurora in his arms as they fly through the clouds.

Soon he lands on a cloud, right over a pirate ship. He pulls out a telescope to take a look. Then he hands Aurora the telescope.

"So who is the pirate I'm looking at?"

"Captain Hook." He replies.

"I thought he was eaten."

"No. He got spit back up and started a new crew with Smee."

Aurora looks over the pirate ship. It is nothing like her father described. For one thing, it is a lot newer. Also it is much bigger.

All of a sudden, she notices something coming towards her and Peter. As it gets closer into view, she realizes it's a CANNON BALL!

Peter doesn't seem to notice. Aurora pushs him away just as the cannon ball hits the cloud. She can feel herself falling, falling down into the cold, deep, blue sea.


	4. Prove it!

Come on Reviews! You know you wan to click that button! Please, make my day! Now on with the story...

Chapter 4 ("Prove it!")

Peter grabs Aurora just as she is going to hit the water. He flies around for awhile and then lands on the ground, near the Tree House.

"You gave me quite a scare you did. You must be more careful!"

"Me? More careful? What about you? You nearly got hit by the cannonball! If it wasn't for me, we would both be gone!" Aurora says frustrated.

Peter smiles at her. "You're cute when you're mad. Really!"

She rolls her eyes and head into the Tree House. She is immediately surrounded by the new Lost Boys.

"We're hungry!" They all whine.

Aurora quickly scavenges the kitchen area for any type of food. Luckily there is a lot of fruit. She puts together the quickest fruit salad she ever had put together. Aurora pours it into the bowls on the table. The boys all grab for it, even Peter. The fruit salad must be good, because there is no noise.

Aurora slips away and head for her room. She is nearly in the room when Peter grabs her arm.

"Do you want to see the water fall?"

Aurora nods. "Sure."

She takes his hand and he leads her into the forest. Before long, the both of them come upon a spring and a beautiful waterfall.

He still holds her hand and leads her into the back of the waterfall. She can actually sit under the waterfall and not get wet. Peter watches Aurora with interest as she plays with the water with her hand. He slowly slips into the water.

"Come on, the water is great!" He splashes at Aurora getting her hair wet.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just don't feel like it."

"You're scared!"

"Am not!"

"Prove it!"

"I don't have to prove anything!"

Peter pretends to pout, but seeing she won't give in, he changes his mind.

"Alright. I'll get out then. Give me your hand."

Aurora reaches out to Peter. He starts to get out, but changes his mind yet again and pulls her in.

"COLD!" she yells. She starts shivering and shots Peter a look. He smiles.

"I told you, you're cute when you're mad. But even cuter when you are wet and mad."

He starts laughing at his joke. Two can play at this game, she thinks. Aurora splashes him and swims away. He grabs her waist and pulls her at his side. She finds herself staring into his eyes again. Slowly he leans closer and closer, their lips almost touching his.

"Well, Pan, it looks like you have another girl!" someone says.

Aurora and Peter both look up and see who it is.

Oh, cliffhanger. I love to torture you like this. Review and I'll write more. Remember that!


	5. Tiger Lily

Review! Review! Review! To any people who did review, you can ignore me on that! Anyway please review! Now on with the story...

Chapter 5

"Hello Tiger Lily!" Peter said with annoyance behind his voice. Tiger Lily giggled.

"I see I interrupted something. Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Don't you have to be somewhere?"

"No. So I decided to annoy my good friend Peter Pan." She giggled again. Peter lets go of Aurora's waist. Aurora wades up to Tiger Lily. She looks nothing as her father had described. The Tiger Lily he described was a young girl who had paint on her face and couldn't speak English. This one was a young woman and spoke English perfectly. Things change, you guess.

"So where have you been Pan and where is..."She paused and said dreamily. "John?"

Her uncle failed to mention Tiger Lily liked him.

"I have been halfway round the world looking for Wendy and find her niece with her locket. John isn't coming."

"Why?"

"He grew up. He's a man. He can't come to Neverland."

Tiger Lily looks like she's going to cry. "Can I go to the other world than?"

"The door way is closed. There is no other way back to that world."

Tiger Lily starts sobbing. Aurora quickly goes to her side and let her cry on her shoulder. Even though she doesn't know her very well, Aurora can tell she needs a friend. She pats her back and try to calm her down. She keeps crying. A little while later, she has calmed down, a lot. "Thank-you." she says

"No problem."

She lays on the ground. Peter has already left. She smiles up at Aurora. "I know a secret."

"Are you going to tell it to me?"

"Maybe." She replies. "Maybe not. Depends on if you want to know it."

"Should I want to?"

"Yes."

"Then what is it?"

She smiles at Aurora deviously. "Someone likes you more than a friend."

Aurora looks at her weirdly. Who was she talking about?

"Who are you talking about?"

"You have to figure it out for yourself. I'm not telling."

She smiles innocently. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Why don't you come back to my camp? We have corn and meat tonight."

Aurora's stomach rumbles. "I guess that answers that question." She says, almost laughing.

Aurora blushes. "No thanks Tiger Lily. Peter will worry and the boys..."

She looks at Aurora expectantly. "You have it bad don't you?"

"Yes. Very badly." This is the first time she ever admitted she liked Peter. He did have that boyish charm. Even if he was extremely sneaky and sometimes a bit weird. He still was very sweet and really emotional.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tiger Lily."

"Meet here?"

"Of course."

She hugs Aurora. "Tomorrow it is!"

Aurora waves as they both head in different directions.

Soon Aurora comes at the Tree House. She opens the door and comes in. All the boys are fast asleep. Aurora slips into her room and rests her head on the pillow. She falls asleep, dreaming a beautiful dream.


	6. A TRAP!

Thank for reviews, but there are still so little. Please Review. Any way, on with the story...

Chapter 6(A TRAP)

Aurora wakes up early and makes breakfast for the Lost Boys. Everyone is still sleeping. She finds a few eggs in the ice-box-thing and fries them and make portions on plates.

Aurora soon decides that she is going to meet Tiger Lily. She slides a comb through her hair and ties it in a ponytail. She is just at the door when someone grabs her wrist.

"PETER!"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To see Tiger Lily."

"No."

"Yes."

Aurora pulls from Peter's grasp. He looks at her, surprised. Then he heads back to his room. Aurora goes out of the door and head for the spring. It is a longer walk than she remembered. Soon Aurora comes at the spring. Tiger Lily was sitting there waiting for her. She was staring at the spring.

Aurora taps her on the shoulder and she turns around. She is TIED AND GAGGED! She is mumbling things to her. Aurora pulls off her mouth cover.

"IT'S A TRAP! RUN!"

This is the last thing Aurora hears before she blacks out with a pain in her head.

I know. It's short. I just wanted to torture you some more. But hey, it gets you to read it!

Till next time...


	7. Hook's Plan

Ok, you know the drill...Review, Review, Review! You need to keep it up! Now on with the story...

Chapter 7 (Captain Hook's Plan)

Aurora opens her eyes slowly. Tiger Lily is tied to the mast. Aurora is lying on the deck of a ship. The deck is cold and wet. Come to think of it, so is Aurora.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A new trinket of Pan's?"

She turns over and is face to face with Captain Hook. He looks exactly as he should. Long black hair and a hook on his right hand. He grabs her hand and drags her to his cabin. He sits Aurora on his cot and takes a better look. He smiles as if he likes what he sees.

"What is your name, girl?"

"Aurora."

"Beautiful name. You look familiar. Have I tried to kill you before?"

"No, sir."

"Sir? I like the sound of that!"

He smiles at her again. She looks at the floor trying to avoid his gaze. It seems as if he is staring right through her. He fingers her locket and reads the inscription. He looks back at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sir."

"I know! Smee some food for me and this fine women!"

Peter's POV

Peter phased back and forth.

_Where is she?_ He wondered. _It is getting late_.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. _Ten-thirty! Where is she?_

He flopped on to a chair. _Where is she?_ He kept asking himself.

Aurora's POV

Hook smiles at Aurora from across the table. There is a lot of food on the table, but she has no appetite. He finally speaks up.

"I here you are close with Peter Pan."

She nods slowly.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

He hands her a red bottle. "This is the most vial of all poison. I want you to put it in his drink."

Aurora's eyes widen. _No! I couldn't!_

"I will make you a deal. You will put this in his drink. I will give you two days. If you don't succeed, I will find you and kill you myself. Am I clear?"

Aurora holds the bottle in her hand. Tears slide down her cheeks. _She nods very slowly._ Hook grins and laughs evilly. Aurora slowly slips the bottle into her pocket.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Two of my pirates will watch you to make sure you do it. Therefore, there will be no mistakes."

Tears burst out of Aurora's eyes as she is brought ashore. Tiger Lily comes with her. Aurora brings her back to camp. As she leaves the Indian camp, she makes a decision. She knows what she has to do...

Will Aurora betray Peter? Will Peter ever tell her how he feels? Will they ever be together? Only I know! Keep reviewing and you will too.


	8. Kiss

Hello people! People have been reviewing, but there are not that many reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Yes, this used to be a PeterYou but it was going to be deleted if I didn't give the mane character a name. Now on with the story...

Chapter 8 (Kiss)

Aurora slowly comes through the door. Peter looks up from his place. He quickly comes over to her and throws his arms around her. "Where have you been? Are you alright?"

She says nothing. Aurora is still thinking about what she is being forced to do. Tears are sliding down her cheeks. He looks at her questioningly and sees the tears drip off of her face. "What is it? Please tell me."

Still nothing. He looks at Aurora for a moment. "Please tell me. I can't stand to see you sad for any reason."

"Peter. Whatever happens I just want to let you know that I...I...I..." She keeps stuttering trying to tell him how she feels.

"You...what?"

"I'm sorry. My throat is so dry. Excuse me for a minute. Would you like anything?"

"Water? Please?"

"Of course."

Aurora makes her way to the kitchen area. Peter is laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. Aurora slips the little bottle out of her pocket. She carefully pours the poison into one of the glasses. It instantly dissolves into the water, showing no color. She hands Peter one of the glasses and keep one for herself. Before either of them sip Aurora says, "Peter do something for me, please."

"Anything." He replies

Aurora stares into his eyes and leans in kissing his soft lips. They kiss for along time. He finally pulls away. They both drink from their glasses. Aurora gets a sudden dizziness in her head, but she knows she did the right thing.

Peter's POV

Peter and Aurora sit-up talking the rest of the night. Aurora lays her head on Peter's shoulder and soon falls asleep. Peter kisses her cheek and leaves her to sleep on the couch.

The next morning, Peter wakes up and finds Aurora still sleeping on the couch. He smiles at how innocent she looks and remember the kiss she gave him the other night.

After Peter is done eating, he goes over to the couch and tries to wake Aurora up. He shakes her, but she doesn't respond. He looks at her closely. Aurora isn't moving.

He feels her back. It is ice, cold. Then he notices something even weirder. AURORA ISN'T BREATHING!

Peter quickly picks her up and starts flying to Tiger Lily's camp. Surely there is someone who can explain what's going on.


	9. Poison!

I hope you enjoyed. Thank-you Erindi and xxxcarmen-malfoy-badassxx for finding the quote I hid, hoping you would find. Great eyes you have. Any way, There are some more quotes that are going to be hidden in the next chapter, so keep it up. Now on with the story...

Chapter 9 (Poison!)

Peter slowly laid Aurora down on the mat, in front of Tiger Lily's grandmother. Tiger Lily's grandmother Mee-mee (pronounced May-may) was the healer of the camp. She had the most vast intelligences of all herbs and healing.

She looked over Aurora carefully. "She's mostly dead. Not fully dead. Which means, she still has life in her."

"Can you help her?"

"Can you tell me what poison she took in?"

"POISON!?!"

She nodded. She looked through your pockets. Finally she found the bottle of Hook's poison.

"Ah-ha! The Fate of Heart poison! This very simple to heal! But I have one question for you, Peter. Do you love her?"

"WHAT?"

"Just answer the question Peter. It is a life or death matter. Do you love her?"

Peter mumbled something. "WHAT? SPEAK UP BOY!"

"Yes, I love her."

"Kiss her!"

"WHAT?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Alright."

Peter holds Aurora in his arms and slowly puts his lips on hers. He can feel the life coming back to her. Aurora doesn't wake-up, but she starts breathing. Peter pulls away and gets up. He starts for the door of the tent.

"Peter? Where are you going?" Tiger Lily sticks her in the tent.

"Revenge!" He replies and pushes past Tiger Lily. "Stay with her until she wakes. I have business to attend to."

With that, Peter flies off.

Aurora's POV

Aurora suddenly sits up. Peter has already flown away. Tiger Lily comes to her side.

"Where is Peter?" she ask

"He is taking revenge on Hook for poisoning you."

"Poisoning me? He was trying to get me to poison Peter! I drank it to keep it from getting to Peter!"

"You did that? You really do love him, to risk killing yourself for his sake."

"I do. Now I must save him. I have a plan. Do you have a black leather mask by any chance?"

"Yes."

"Give it to me, and bring me something to tie my hair up, and a sword."

Aurora smiles to herself. _You will pay Hook, if you kill Peter, You will pay._


	10. No one of consequence

Chapter 10 (No one of Consequence)

Peter's POV

Peter swiftly lands on the deck of Hook's ship. He lands right in front of Hook.

"HOOK! You have ten seconds to beg for your worthless life." Peter holds his sword the Hook's neck. Hook laughs very loudly.

"Do you think it is wise boy, crossing swords with a pirate?"

Hook pulls out his cutlass and goes into a raging battle. He advances at Peter. But Peter parries, hitting Hook in the butt with the end of his sword. Hook turns and tries to stab Peter. But Peter ducks, letting Hook completely miss him.

For at least an hour, they fight. But Peter makes a wrong move. Hook holds his sword at Peter's neck. "You have ten second to beg for your worthless life." Hook mocks

"Go on, do it! You could never kill a man if your life depended on it. That's why you poisoned Aurora."

Hook snares at him. "I didn't poison the girl. The poison was meant for you. I should know. I was coaxing your girl to do it. But she wussed out, leaving me to kill you."

"She is braver than your whole crew, you coward!"

Hook positioned his sword, ready to kill. But someone stepped in front of him. He was masked and had the figure of a woman, but this was no woman.

"STEP ASIDE!"

"No!"

"I SAID STEP ASIDE!"

"No. I won't let you kill him."

Hook lunged at the man. They fought ruthlessly. The man seemed to be winning.

"Who are you?" asked Hook.

"No one of consequence." replied the man

"I must know." countered Hook

"Get used to disappointment." countered back the man.

They fought some more. Hook stopped the man. "No man can beat me, dead or a live."

"I am NO MAN!" replied the man. He ripped off his mask. He was a she. It was Aurora. "And I believe you have a visitor."

As if on cue, the crocodile that ate Hook's hand jumped on deck. It chased Hook into the water and Hook was never seen again. But neither was the crocodile.

Aurora made her way to Peter. "Did I miss anything?"

"I don't think so. Talk about timing. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"My uncle, aunt and father. They fought with you, only the best."

Aurora and Peter laughed. "I guess we better get going."

"Right. But one thing."

"Hmmm?"

Peter opened Aurora's locket. Peter's name, as if by magic, appeared under the blue gem.

"You can go home now, if you like."

"What? What makes you think I want to go home?"

Peter shook his head. "Peter. Peter, tell me!"

Peter looked the other way. He completely ignored Aurora's cries. Finally Aurora couldn't take it anymore. Aurora kissed him. He was surprised, but relaxed. Finally they pulled a part.

"I love you, Aurora. I should have told you sooner. I just didn't want to lose you like Wendy."

"It's all right, because, I love you too. I always have."

They kiss again, so passionate, it was considered the most passionate kiss ever recorded. Soon they broke away.

Aurora started feeling dizzy and things were going into blur. "Aurora! Aurora! What's wrong?"

Peter laid Aurora on the deck, calling her name. But Aurora had completely blacked out.


	11. Beautiful Dream

This is the final chapter of Beautiful Dream. I hope you enjoyed reading it. This is a pretty short chapter. Now on with the story...

Chapter 11 (Beautiful Dream)

Aurora abruptly sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. _What happened? Where am I? _She asked herself.

She looked at her surroundings. She was in her room and it was near midnight. Her window was wide open and cold air was pushing through it. _I'm back. But how could I be? Peter said the door way was closed. But he also he said the door was open._ Aurora held hear head in her hands with frustration.

She glanced at her locket and opened it. She saw the blue stone and Peter's name glistened under it. She saw a shadow on her wall, that resembled Peter. She jumped out of her bed and ran to the window.

She sighed, seeing no one there. She looked at her locket for the second time and closed it, staring at the stars.

She always wondered something, to this day. _Was I really there or was it just a beautiful dream?_

I know. It's too short, right? I wanted to end it right without a cliffhanger. I hope you liked. Any way not it is time to show names of people who found all the hidden quotes. Then I tell what they are.

People who found all quotes:

ELORA NOVA

Erindi


End file.
